Merry Charmedmas
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: It's up to the Charmed Ones and their neurotic witchlighter from the future to save Christmas.“I’m a freaking Christmas elf, just great.” Chris replied.
1. Merry Charmedmas Part 1

**Summary:** The Halliwell Manor is full of surprises this _Chris_tmas. What is a half white-lighter/Witch to do, when saving Christmas might be in the hands of the Charmed Ones.

**Disclaimer: I own None of the Characters from Charmed.**

**Title: Merry Charmedmas **

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

In a jingly jangle of blue and white light lights Chris Perry Whitelighter from the future, appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

"Yeah Paige what is it, I'm kind of busy with a lead right now, so this better be…"

His voice trailed off as he turned and stared at Paige Matthews.

"good."

"Hey Chris thanks for coming, I have a little problem." Paige replied as she looked over at Chris.

"Paige, please tell that, there isn't a reindeer standing in the attic."

"Okay then I won't."

Chris couldn't get over what he was seeing.

"Do I even want to know why there is a _reindeer_ standing beside you?"

Paige winced as she looked at Chris.

"Would you believe me, if I told you that it followed me home?"

"It what, you have got to be kidding me."

At this point Paige figured that Chris had caught on to her fib.

"Alright, alright it didn't follow me home so much as it landed on the roof of my car."

Chris threw his arms up in the air at hearing this.

"This is unbelievable like I don't have enough stuff to deal with."

Without another word he orbed out of the attic. Paige wasn't happy at all by his actions

"Gee thanks for the help Chris."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

A few seconds later Chris reappeared down in the kitchen.

"Piper, Phoebe we have a problem upstairs with Paige."

Piper stopped her chopping to look at Chris.

"Problem, what kind of a problem?"

Phoebe spoke up next, "Yeah what Piper said, what's the matter with Paige?"

"You wouldn't believe me it I told you. So would you just come up stairs and see for yourself already."

Taking a hold of Piper and Phoebe's hands Chris orbed them up to the attic. Once they all had materialized, Phoebe's mouth dropped and Piper let a small startled scream escape as she threw her hands up to hopefully freeze the scene; only to be scolded by Paige.

"Take it easy; you don't want to blow one of these guys up do you?"

Chris was just as baffled as the older two Halliwell sisters.

"What hold on, where did that one come from? There was only one when I left a minute ago?

Paige jumped in to try and explain.

"Well you see the second one just magically appeared."

Piper startled to stutter as she stared at her youngest sister.

"P-Paige, there are reindeers in our attic. Why are there reindeer here of all places?"

Piper's question only caused Paige to shrug her shoulders at her.

"I don't know maybe they need magical protection or something. These guys are two of Santa's reindeer."

Piper couldn't stop her hysterical laugh as spoke to Paige.

"Santa's what, Paige please tell me you're joking?"

Piper glared at her youngest little sister.

"Are you telling me that Comet and Rudolph here? Came all the way from the North Pole to find us because they want our help?"

Paige just shrugged her shoulders and then said.

Yes, I really think so and secondly they are not Comet and Rudolph. These guys er, guy and gal are Blitzen and Vixen. It says so on their very stylist harnesses, not to mention this one has a lightening bolt on his thigh."

Phoebe was the one to hold her hands up first in Paige's defense.

"Hang on here maybe Paige is right."

Phoebe then noticed something sitting on an old bed stand.

"Hey, Piper, Paige does this snow globe belong to one of you?"

Both sisters turned look at Phoebe, as they answered her "No."

Phoebe then turned to Chris.

"Well what about you?"

Chris just shook his head. "It's not mine, and if its not Piper or Paige's you probably shouldn't even be touching it."

Phoebe waved her hand at Chris as she started to shake the snow globe.

"Come on Chris it just a little snow globe, what could possibly happen"

Chris noticed some thing move in the globe then just snow; just as Phoebe was shaking it.

"No, Phoebe don't!"

Then in a swirl of white light and snow, Phoebe, the snow globe, Chris, Piper, Paige and the two reindeer disappeared from the attic.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

All three women screamed as they all came to a stop on a snowy bank. Piper was split snow out of her mouth, as she looked around the winter wonderland.

"Phoebe, what did you do?"

Phoebe winced as she looked at her big sister.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know this was going to happen?"

Paige struggled to sit up as she glared at her big sister.

"Well, I guess you should he listened to Chris for once I guess. He did tell you not to touch it."

Phoebe then looked around.

"Where is our little neurotic Whitelighter? He was right beside me when we got swept up in the swirl of snow.

"An't eve, it off e. Ow ease."

Hearing the muffled voice of someone, all three women struggled to get out of the snow. Chris unfortunately had broken the girl's fall when they had all landed. Paige then cried out.

"Oh my god, Chris are you okay?"

Chris coughed as he pulled in a breath of cold air.

"Don't worry I think I'll live."

He then glared at Phoebe.

"See I told you not to touch that thing." Chris exclaimed; pointing at the snow globe that was still in Phoebe's hands.

Piper put a hand over her mouth as she started to laugh. Chris gave her a confused look.

"Piper, what is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but Chris your ears, their so cute."

"Oh my god," was Phoebe's replied.

"Are they even real?" Paige asked as she walked toward Chris and gave them a tug.

"Ow, hey that hurt, what did you do that for?"

Paige was blunt as she spoke.

"You've got elf ears, dude."

Chris hands flew up quickly to feel his ears.

"No, no this can't be happening to me." He glared at Phoebe as he spoke.

"This is all you're fault, you know."

Chris then looked down at his clothes. He had on a green velvet shirt with jagged shirts and a gold cloth belt, his pants were brown and cuffed just bellow his knees while dark green stockings coved the rest of his legs. While dark green pointy shoes were on his feet a bell hung from the tip. On his head, Chris had a pointy little dark green hat with a large bell on the tip of it.

"I'm a freaking Christmas elf, just great."

He then looked over at the three sisters, and started to laugh at them.

"You know, you guys go ahead and laugh at me; because the three of you look as stupid as I do."

Phoebe's hands shot out to the sides of her head; where her new elf ears were. She had a round red hat on her head, while her she had on a red shirt with jagged sleeves that matches Chris's. Phoebe green pants stopped at her knees and red and white striped stocking graced her legs, her elf shoes were green with gold trim and bells hung from the pointy tips.

She then turned to look at Paige, who had a hat that looked just Chris's only it green. Her shirt was a green that matched her hat, bells hung on each one of the jagged ends of her shirt. Paige's pants were the same style as Phoebe's only they were red, while her stocking were green and white striped and her pointing elf shoes were red as well with silver bells around the sides.

"Aw, Paige you look so cute, I'll have to say these costumes aren't as bad as some we've had to wear. What do you think Piper?"

Piper couldn't help but glare at Phoebe; Piper's color scheme seemed to be a mixer of browns, with a little silver and gold. The hat on her head was longer on top then Chris and Paige's it was tan in color with silver trim and a silver bell on the end. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with the same styles shirt as her sisters, only it was brown. Dark green stockings covered her legs. A pair of tan pants stopped at her knees while a silver belt graced her waist. The shoes on her feet were brown with tiny silver and gold bells on the ends.

"Oh Piper, you look pretty mad right now."

Piper just shook her head.

"I'm not mad Phoebe; I just want to go home to my son who is probably scared to death. Phoebe I've been turned into an elf, I just want to fix us that's all I want."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**A/N: There is one chapter left, hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry that I'm a little late, Twisted Witches has taken over my brain, before I finished this.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	2. Merry Charmedmas Part 2

D**isclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Charmed.

**Claimer:** I do own this story idea.

_**Last time: **_

"_Oh Piper, you look pretty mad right now."_

_Piper just shook her head._

"_I'm not mad Phoebe; I just want to go home to my son who is probably scared to death. Phoebe I've been turned into an elf, I just want to fix us that's all I want."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2: Merry Charmedmas Part 2**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Chris looked around their snowy wonderful land. With his mind made up Chris tried to orb. However the only one who understood the strange face he was making was Paige.

"I know that look, you can't orb."

Chris sighed as he looked at Paige and then Piper and Phoebe.

"I can't orb."

With a very concerned look on her face Piper turned to look at Paige.

"Paige, if Chris can't orb can you?"

"I don't know; let me give it a go."

Closing her eyes Paige tried to orb, the result was a big fat nothing.

"I can't orb either."

Phoebe saw Piper's eyes start to widen.

"Just breath Piper, we'll figure everything out."

"How Phoebe, how is everything going to be all right. When we can't even orb to get out of wherever here is."

A little snow bunny jumped out of the bush scaring Piper. Throwing her hands up to freeze it; she was even more startled when the rabbit didn't freeze.

"My powers are gone, how, why are my powers gone?"

"Ok Piper, you can't freak out on me right now alright. If you do how are we going to get back to Wyatt?"

Chris soon himself walking back ad forth as he thought; the bells on his shoes jingled as he walked. He had to think of some thing, elves had magic, even Christmas elves had magic. So what was it he was going to do to get them out of there?

Piper sighed as she watched Chris.

"Chris, I don't see how walking in the snow is going to help us. It's not like we can wave a hand and what we need will appear."

Chris's head shot up at the sound of Piper's surprised gasp. He turned just in time to see golden light shoot from Piper's hand. As a large green sleigh, appeared in the snow where Piper had thrown her hand.

"Nice one Piper."

Chris then looked at the sleigh, giving it some thought. Chris stretched out his arm in front of him, and the same golden light that had come from Piper's shone from his own. After the glittering light faded, two reindeer were harnessed to the sleigh.

With a pleased look on his face Chris turned to look at the girls.

"Well, our normal powers may be down, but it looks like we really are Christmas elves. Shall we go or do the three of you planning on just standing in the snow?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige glanced at one another, before following suit and climbing onto the sleigh.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

The second that Phoebe had sat down the reindeers took of in a fast trot. Minutes later the sleigh glided to a stop. One of the reindeer started to rub its antlers again a tree, the action caused a pile of snow to fall from a branch, and fall on top on Chris.

"What is this pick on Chris day?" Chris asked as he shook snow off of himself.

Without giving anyone a chance to answer Chris's question; the voice of a child spoke to them.

"Thank goodness, we were starting to think you wouldn't come and help. Sorry for the inconvenience. After we were attacked, we tried everything to no end; but nothing seemed to work. Then we remembered the Charmed Ones, you're well known even up here in the North Pole."

Piper looked down at the elf that was standing in front of her. He would have looked like a normal kid, if it wasn't for his ears.

"So what is it that you need our help with? I mean why were you attacked?"

The elf shook his head as he looked at them.

"We need your help to save Christmas by saving Santa. We were attacked by someone trying to end Christmas. This kind of thing happens all the time. Only this time we failed, four of us died while trying to protect Santa."

Phoebe decided to give the elf her condoles.

"We're so sorry for your lost."

Chris however was taking in every word the elf had said.

"So all of this happened to us, because your power as been weakened that's why we're elves now."

The elf just nodded to them, before waving at them to follow him.

"By the way my name is Tobar, and your Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews."

Tobar then glanced at Chris, before smiling lightly at him before continuing to speak.

"Couldn't forget you either Chris, you know we keep an eye on all of you. Piper and Chris have always been on the good list. Phoebe and Paige, you two have had a few close ones."

"We're trying to end the back log after our losses that Chris is where you come in for right now. Head off to the toy department.

Chris wasn't sure if he was hearing right.

"What, toys I don't know a thing about toys."

Tobar just smiled at him.

"You do now, you're an elf. It shouldn't be a problem."

With a twirl and flick of a finger Tobar made Chris disappeared in a spark of glittering Christmas lights.

"As for you three we're off to see to Santa himself. So pick up those feet ladies."

"What about Chris?"

Tobar laughed lightly. "Chris will be fine; we really have to get going."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Nothing in the world could have prepared Phoebe and her sisters for what they was about to see. For there standing in front of a large fireplace stood a very frozen Santa Claus.

"Oh my goodness, Piper, Piper look it's Santa." Phoebe said in a high voice.

"Yes Phoebe, honey I can see that."

Paige was having her little word problem.

"He's I mean his, I mean, I always believe in the spirit of Christmas and Santa; but to really see him it's amazing."

Piper then turned to look a Tobar.

"So you want us to unfreeze him. How are we going to do that without our powers?"

Tobar just shook his head at her.

"You might not have your active witch powers, but I never said you couldn't do spells. A spell is what we all figured would free Santa."

"_Tis the season, _

_we three sing, _

_unfreeze this jolly old St. Nicolas._

_For the joy around the world,_

_is in need of him, _

_his jolly soul warms the world,_

_sending warmest wishes to all."_

While holding each others hands, Piper, Paige and Phoebe watched as Santa started to thaw. Shaking the snow and ice from him, Santa smiled down at the sisters.

"Thank you, you three very much. I'm not sure that I could have done it without your help."

"Well I see Chris has been a very busy elf. I better pull him away. Or he might never leave. He has to much to do still, to be stuck here forever."

Placing a finger to the side of his nose, Santa winked and then in a blink of an eye. Chris appeared in a swirl of blue and gold.

"Wow, wait a minute how did I get here. This is so cool. I have to get back to work." Chris said with a smile.

"Chris, are you feeling alright? Piper asked him. Seeing how rosy his cheeks were becoming.

Santa Claus just smiled at Piper.

"He'll be fine once you four get home. Any one who comes here, with nothing but sadness and darkness in their lives. Often end up not leaving here, because of the peace they find. Chris however has much to achieve, try to take it a little easy on him, tis the season after all."

Santa just smiled after he glanced into his globe.

"Well I'll be, Chris made up to two hundred of the toys we were lacking. Well you four better get going. There will be something special for you under your tree. Merry Christmas to you all"

Then in a flash of light Santa was gone.

"Wait, how to we get back?"

Chris answered Phoebe's question.

"The snow globe of course. You still have it right. Just think about home and then we'll be there."

Chris then blinked and shook his head.

"What the... how did I know that? Ok I'm ready to go back now. Phoebe, shake the snow globe already."

In a swirl of snow they all disappeared and the snow globe landed gently onto a pillow.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

"**C**hris, wake up already. You better hurry up before Phoebe opens your present from Santa."

Chris moaned at hearing the sound of Paige's voice. What was she doing here at the club? Blinking his eyes and then shielding them from the morning light, he took in his surroundings. What he was in the attic, how, why was he still here."

He fought a won against the small bout of vertigo that attacked. As he then made it down the stairs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS Chris!" All three women sang.

"Wyatt loves the Teddy Bear you made him, and I love the blue green shawl you made thank you Chris."

"No, problem, I guess."

"I think this painting is amazing thanks Chris."

"Your welcome Paige."

"Me, next, I love my scarf and hat they are so cute." Phoebe said before squeezing Chris cheek and then kissing it."

Chris then yawned as he looked at Wyatt, then to Piper and her sisters.

"Nick said you might be a little tired, but he said your work was brilliantly done. Here open this its from all of us." Chris looked up at Phoebe as he took the gift.

Once he had ripped the paper off he saw a frame with moving pictures in it.

"You said your family was dead in your world. So now you have a new one while you're here."

Chris felt a tear as he looked down at the moving pictures. One of them was of Chris playing with Wyatt; the others were of the sisters joking and playing around.

"Here Chris, Santa left each one of us a snow globe."

Taking the globe from Paige he couldn't help but smile. Inside the globe were live scenes of when they had first gotten to the pole, to the time they left.

"I will have to say that this has been the weirdest, most amazing Christmas I have ever had and it's all because of you three. Sorry I'm such a pain."

"We know, but you have your reason for being that way and we can make you change." Piper then just smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Chris."

"Merry Christmas to you guys too."

**The END**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Sorry I know this was a little short and I'm sorry if it sucked. Just a little idea I had in my head. There wasn't a big plot.**

**Hope your Holidays are Wonderful!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**

8


End file.
